


a cup of closure, please

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Cheating, M/M, On-going Divorce, bookworm! kiyoomi, coffee shop blues, ex-husbands, mention of the book Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury, mild angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: just a couple of miyas on a coffee shop, sitting on separate tables but still reached each other's hearts.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 26





	a cup of closure, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropdead1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdead1/gifts).



> just proceeded on a cute prompt which i ruined along the way of finishing it. anyways this is for ayi :* i was actually too happy because of your another demonxpriest skat fanart and i rly wanted to write you something. ilysm bro !!
> 
> hope y'all like it *u*

For an editor-in-chief, a single day-off with a nice cup of cappuccino from the local coffee shop in the suburb would be too much to ask for because how can someone enjoy a day-off the same day as everyone else's? —the traffic is heavily jammed, the restaurants are ridiculously full of people, there are even lines on the entrances, and his favorite coffee shop has run out of coffee he would always order.

“Breathe in, Omi. It's alright. Don't let these creep onto you. Take a deep breath—” 

“Sorry, but this table is reserved. May I ask you to find another seat?” The cafe's staff offered a hand in giving Kiyoomi the direction where he could sit peacefully. He then nodded at the waiter and grabbed his book and messenger bag. 

“I have no cappuccino, no permanent seat, no peace at all.” Kiyoomi leaned on the long table facing the glass walls of the cafe. “This isn't a day-off at all, this is just another tiring day outside the office.” The EIC put his hand under his chin and sighed off his frustration. He was right all along, a single day-off with a nice cup of cappuccino from the local coffee shop in the suburb would be too much to ask for. But it isn't any nicer to keep sulking here while everyone else is having their good times. He does want to read plenty of books from his untouched shelves at home and he decided that the only time he could do that is on his day-offs. He had to make the most out of it. 

Well, if Kiyoomi could just ignore the fact that he's sitting on the stool by the glass walls which he finds uncomfortable due to his height. _"Why don't they just have the same chairs for everyone. This is purely a mock-selection— you can't choose your seat because they are reserved or something, and you have to endure sitting on the most uncomfortable wood they could find. Scrumptious."_ Kiyoomi is slowly growing some hot rage inside him when another person approaches him. “May I take your order, Sir?” It's the same waiter a while ago. And here Kiyoomi thought, he should've spent the past minutes thinking of what to order aside from the unavailable cappuccino instead of monologuing in silence. 

He has never tried anything here other than their cappuccino and croissant, but he's actually swimming in a pond of petty pride to ask any suggestions from the waiter either. _"I can't even remember anything from their menu. This is just too embarrassing. Think fast, Kiyoomi!"_

“Sir?" Kiyoomi just thought of something that should be, as how much he hoped for, a staple to every coffee shop that's existing. “I'll have one tall Americano please.” His tensed shoulders suddenly relaxed when the waiter nodded and wrote that down. “Anything else?” Kiyoomi could only shake his head sideways as a response. He barely thought he would get himself embarrassed in front of a waiter from a local cafe he would always visit.

Kiyoomi then leaned his both elbows on the table, took his specs off with his right hand and rubbed an eye with the other. Why would a 29 year old, self-supporting adult would have the hardest time in ordering a cup of coffee from a cafe? _"Maybe this isn't just my day-off-day-off. I'll do better next time."_ He then put on his glasses back, flipped a few bangs away from his moled forehead and opened on the page where a bookmark rests. 

He brought this one, the Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury, almost a year ago, as far as he remembers, and he hasn't gone in the middle of it's bind for Kiyoomi believed that reading should be therapeutic, and not something that is rushed or pressured of some sort. He doesn't want to juggle his job with this hobby because reading and writing for a living should have a fine line from reading as a reward— something he would always look forward to. 

Kiyoomi then pinned his eyes on the book, and consumed every inch of its corner for his own good. He hasn't read like this since the major paper they have worked on in the past months was published and it's quite refreshing to have some time on his own with one of his favorite books. 

Shortly, Kiyoomi hears the barista calling for an Americano order. He then slips the bookmark on the page he's on and go straight to the counter.

“One large Americano for Miya! Large Americano for Miya!" Kiyoomi is about to grab the cup when another arm came in sight. _"Wait, this isn't tall Americano?"_

Too late for Kiyoomi. There are now two hands lightly gripping on the cup, one was his and the other's…

“Uhm, pardon… but who's Miya is this large Americano?” Kiyoomi gulped as he heard the question from the barista who is, as clueless as him about why he is grabbing the wrong order. 

“One tall Americano for Miya!” Another barista from the back yells. From here, Kiyoomi could only grip on his book as tight as he could he might break it, just to shift the pain of embarrassment on the tips of his fingers. _"Kiyoomi!! What the fuck!!! And more importantly, Atsumu what the fuck!!!!"_ The panic is slowly eating Kiyoomi, right in front of the people on this counter. He couldn't even let go of the cup because his hand is stuck under Atsumu's. _"For fuck's sake, just let go of the cup!!!! Let my hand go first then get your fucking cup of Americano!!!"_

“Sir? Here's your _tall_ Americano.” The barista excellently stressed the size of the cup enough to wake Kiyoomi up from this nightmare. He then pulled his hand from Atsumu's hold and slid on the counter towards him as he grabbed his tall Americano

“Thank you.” Kiyoomi's lips wanted to wrinkle as if he tasted something sour and walk away from here but then Atsumu speaks. “Didn't know you're drinking Americano now…” Kiyoomi is sure he saw Atsumu grinned just now, and it's pissing him off. “Not your business anymore.” Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi too late for the only thing he saw was the back of his curly hair, his broad shoulders. Atsumu regretted that. He would always act later than he is supposed to, that's why he is always a step behind Kiyoomi where he couldn't hold him.

_"Why is Atsumu here???? Why the hell??? Of all the cafes in this country?? Why here???"_ The same stupid questions messed up Kiyoomi's head and he couldn't go back to reading anymore— no. He decided not to go back to reading as of now. He is stressed, his head is not working enough to enjoy the book so he guessed he should stop right here, or leave the cafe as the best option.

“Is this seat taken?” Kiyoomi hates this. Kiyoomi hates how the world around him suddenly turns into 0.25x playspeed whenever Atsumu is in front of him. He hates how everything is so slow, but he learned that in this moment, he could catch every part of Atsumu's presence— his appearance, the softness of his hair bouncing on his crown, the fabric he's wearing, the little hairs on his face, his lips, his eyes; Kiyoomi started to love this playspeed shift in the last three years and it was too good while it lasted. “No…” Atsumu is already sitting on the stool anyway even before Kiyoomi responded. The blond bit his lower lip and decided to take his eyes off Kiyoomi for a while and looked at the glass wall in front of this one-sided long table. Atsumu breathed out air, blowing his golden short bangs away from his face. _"He's anxious."_ Kiyoomi could tell that. “So cappuccino isn't available…” Kiyoomi is just watching Atsumu from his peripheral view as the latter sipped from his cup. _"Why is he talking to me? We broke up, the divorce papers are on its way, if he's gonna have to negotiate, that will be too late by now…"_ “It's been a while, ain't it?” _"What? It hasn't been four months._ _Did he lose count of the time since we broke up???"_ Atsumu giggles. _"Fuck, please. You know how I adored that, shut up…."_ “I thought I would cry hearing you use that last name for the last time…” Kiyoomi courageously looked at Atsumu's side profile, pinning his gaze on the latter's jaw line. “Why didn't _you_ cry?” Atsumu thought the question is a challenge. Kiyoomi is testing him how much of an emotion he felt just by hearing his last name used by his ex-husband, on an order, in a cafe. Kiyoomi is startled as Atsumu met his eyes. _"You look beautiful in that coat."_ Atsumu thought, and wished he could say it out loud. “I just thought, I won't be able to see the last name written on your cup when my eyes are filled with tears.” Kiyoomi raised a brow on him. “I can't believe you.” The flustered Kiyoomi tried to hide his emotion under his thick hair and a cup of tall Americano as he shoved his face on the book. _"Gotta look like I'm actually reading—"_ “Omi, your book is... upside down.” Atsumu almost chuckled but he entirely knew how his relationship with Kiyoomi isn't even much of a friendly one— after all what had happened in the span of three months, and counting.

Kiyoomi then closed the book out of embarrassment. He was too focused on avoiding more interaction with Atsumu that he was acting awkwardly this whole time. _"I am starting to hate day-offs."_ Kiyoomi scratches his nape.

Atsumu really wanted to have this time to talk with Kiyoomi, outside a legal council. He doesn't want to talk more of divorce itself because he's aware it will happen sooner. Instead, what he wanted is to have a nice chitchat with Omi, as a form of closure, that is. “Fahrenheit 451. Are you on a reread with that?” Atsumu repositions to face Kiyoomi. “It's been a year since I bought that—” _"Shit, I am not supposed to say things like that. Atsumu, get a grip!!"_ “I bought this, you just insisted on doing the errand for me.” Kiyoomi almost leaned forward to stress enough that Atsumu has nothing to do with how he owned this book, or Kiyoomi is just being this petty angry again over a small thing just because Atsumu claims to be part of it, but Atsumu isn't fazed by that at all, and somehow wanted to return the favor… he wanted to be petty, too. “Ah, yeah. I remembered it now. The day I ran an errand to buy Fahrenheit 451, I wasn't able to get it on that day. But, I tried looking for it on the nearby bookstores, secondhand sellers and managed to find one. I was so happy that day, when Hinata sold it to me… because I'll be bringing home Ray Bradbury, to you.” Something clicked inside Kiyoomi's head. _"Why did he even bring up Hinata?"_ Even when Atsumu literally spilled a detail he never told Kiyoomi before, all that the latter focused on is Hinata, the same person who was seen with Atsumu on a photograph three months ago, and have caused their on-going divorce process. _"I should've stayed quiet. This mouth is useless."_ Atsumu is sure that Hinata's name was the last thing Kiyoomi would want to hear but he can't just unsaid it anymore. “I'm sorry, I was just trying to—” “You bought this book from him a year ago and did meet with him six months later… only to get caught in a photograph, in a parking lot… just the two of you in the dark…” _"Why…"_ “Why did you have to do all that…” Kiyoomi gripped a little on his coat, eyes stuck on the table. It is true that they have been undergoing legal counseling in the past three months but Kiyoomi couldn't just ask all these in front of a lawyer— no. He couldn't come up with the right words back then but now, it seemed that everything just slipped out his lips easily. 

Atsumu's shoulders are tensed and his throat curled up the words couldn't come out. _"I have to speak up. I have to say it once and for all…"_ “Omi… The only problem here is, the photograph seemed intently wants us to appear like we cheated.” Atsumu tried not to shed a tear in this public place. He had to. “I was helping Hinata's boyfriend that time. Hinata passed out because of intoxication and it so happened that I was with them so I offered help—” Kiyoomi gritted his teeth as heavy thumps on his chest became a pattern. _"What did he just said?"_ “You expect me to believe t-that?” Kiyoomi almost teared up. Atsumu never told him this and he doesn't even know where to start. “When you saw the photograph and immediately believed it, I decided to not say a word anymore. I thought it would be difficult to convince you anymore since the photograph showed it too well. I was a little expectant that you would believe me more than a photograph so I waited… but I guess that's how it would go… I hurt you, and you losing trust in me is just a normal reaction. It's valid.” Kiyoomi's cheeks are now wet with tears. “You're such an idiot. You waited for me to file a divorce and undergo three months on legal council… before you told me this? What gives, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi is sobbing ugly and he's fully aware of that. The former then hugged him in hope to hide his cries inside Atsumu's arms. _"How could you not use your mouth on talking when you can use it very well on other things…"_ “I hate you. I hate you so much for always waiting for me and not charging on your own… I hate you.” Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi's crown as he tightened the hug. “I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm really sorry…” It was when Atsumu cried with Kiyoomi when the latter pulled himself from the hug. Kiyoomi couldn't care less anymore. The cafe is full of people but he doesn't care anymore even if they see him crying like shit. “Don't you go leaving our home again whenever we argue. We will talk about it more. Stop giving me space, I don't need space, I need you!” Atsumu is taken aback.

It is true that he would always go for a walk and leave Kiyoomi alone to avoid spilling words during an argument. Words are powerful as much as the media we see everyday and Atsumu believed that it could make or break a person, even marriage. “Come back to me, let's get married again. Let's have a ton of honeymoon—” “Omi…” Atsumu could only chuckle. “Is that a marriage proposal?” Kiyoomi couldn't undo all the things he has done with his marriage with Miya Atsumu, and as much as Kiyoomi wanted to turn the tables for their marriage, Atsumu plans to do the same. “Aren't you going to say yes?” Kiyoomi pouted. “Of course I would marry you again!”

The two cups of Americano did turn cold but what's more important is there's something ignited inside the hearts of Miya Kiyoomi and Atsumu that brought back warmth and fire on their marriage.


End file.
